


Nobody's Hero

by were_lemur



Category: Robotech, Robotech (New Generation)
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's no hero.  Really</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Hero

She'd never wanted to be a hero.

That wasn't quite true, Rook thought. She'd tried to be a hero before, and look how that had turned out. Broken, bleeding, _alone_.

But neither could she just stand by and watch as the two idiots got the little girl killed. Could she?

Really?

It wasn't her fight. Nothing she wanted to die for. And she knew as well as anybody that taking on the Invid was a good way to get killed.

But there was a kid down there.

She could be long gone before reinforcements arrived.

Rook sighed. "What the heck."


End file.
